finale_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Moulin
Moulin is a contestant from Finale: Yukon. She is remembered for being short with her fellow contestants, and easily irritable. She was almost always seen nonchalantly chewing gum, which she refused to share with anyone else. Yukon Moulin's self-introduction in Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap is extremely short, as she simply says that her name is Moulin and she doesn't want to be here. She then laughs condescendingly. After winning the challenge, Misery asks if she must ''Reward someone, and Moulin rolls her eyes. After the challenge, Moulin snatches the map to the cabins from Craig Crankston, who admits he cannot read it. Iggy snatches it from Moulin, however, and eats it. The host hands Moulin a new map, and she begins chewing her gum again. Moulin tells the other contestants to follow her if they want to make it to the cabin, and she leads them to it. At the elimination, the dinner is announced to be froglegs, to which Moulin sarcastically says "yum." Moments later, she remarks that she is starting to think juvie would have been better than being in the game. Moulin rolls her eyes again when Craig and NeNe Leakes begin arguing about whether or not Hello Bye has an idol. Moments later, Iggy suddenly declares that he wants gum, and grabs the gum from Moulin's mouth. Moulin tells Iggy to get away from her, calling him a freak, and casually pulls out another stick of gum. Pornulu then asks if he can have a piece of gum, and Moulin calmly tells him no. After Hello is eliminated, the host asks the contestants if they have found the cabin, and Moulin notes that they have, thanks to her. Misery seems shocked, however, unaware that Moulin was given a new map after Iggy ate the first one. She uninterestedly tells Misery they had been given a new one. Moulin leads them back to the cabin that night. Moulin fails to win the second challenge in '''Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE', and reassures the host that she had been using Google, but still couldn't find the answer to win the challenge. When the contestants arrive at the cabin after the challenge, Iggy takes out his staff and incinerates the cabin. Angry, Moulin pauses for a moment, and then tells Iggy that she is getting "REALLY sick of his shit." While Iggy threatens to set Pornulu on fire, Moulin sarcastically asks Iggy to remind her how to spell his name, questioning if it ends with an "I" or "Y," implying that she is intending to vote him out. The host asks the contestants at dinner if anyone on the cast is getting on their nerves, and Moulin immediately spits out her gum and replies, "You think?" Iggy informs the host that he burnt down the cabin that day, so he hands Moulin a map to a spare cabin. She frowns and relcutantly thanks him. Despite Iggy's destruction of the cabin and forest, Moulin is the only person to vote for him, and Craig is sent home. Moulin eventually leads the contestants to the new cabin. In Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?, Moulin's stomach begins to growl before the challenge starts. Conveniently, Iggy had announced that he ate the entire food supply for the season. Moulin tries chewing her gum harder, most likely to get the taste out of it and "fill her up." NeNe begins screaming at Moulin, daring her to chew gum in her ear one more time. Moulin doesn't seem to mind, however, remarking, "Getting a little mad, are we?" After the challenge, Iggy tells everyone that he burned a tree to cook the fruit contained inside and feed everyone. Annoyed, Moulin sarcastically says: "Are you going to feed us? Oh. Really?" At the elimination, Moulin is yet again the only person to vote for Iggy, surprisingly. Misery is sent home instead. Misery grows upset, and Moulin assures her that she was the only person to not vote for her. This may or may not be true, as it is unknown who Khai Shing voted for. In Whole Different Ball Game, Moulin corrects the host as he is explaining the Canadian Territory Unscramble challenge. Moulin points out that there only three territories, and the game is going to three points. The host corrects himself, saying that it is provinces and territories. On the first round, Moulin scores. When Khai Shing answers in English, NeNe is shocked, and says, "SO SHE ISN'T CHINESE." Moulin points out that she thinks Khai Shing is a "he." NeNe smiles and corrects herself, despite the fact that Khai Shing is actually female. Moulin comes the closes to winning the challenge, only to be beat by Iggy, who has won his first immunity. The host asks Moulin how it feels to had come so close to winning immunity, and she simply replies that it sucks. Before the contestants vote that night, Moulin asks the host to wait, and stands up to make an announcment. She tells NeNe, Khai Shing, and Pornulu to listen up. She points to Tammy, Iggy, and Frank Johnson, and tells them that those three are working together, adding that they could very easily run the game. NeNe glares at Moulin, Tammy confirms that Moulin is correct, and Iggy begins screaming that he has no allies. Moulin goes onto say that unless the three force a tie, she cannot vote for them, because she made a deal. Then, to Tammy, she says that she remembers her wanting to vote out NeNe. Tammy denies this to be the truth, and Moulin asks if she is remembering "that night." Tammy still denies this, and Moulin says that she doesn't forget things easily, implying that Tammy is lying. Moulin ends by warning the girls to vote cautiously, then smiles and takes a seat. A confessional of Moulin is shown, where she admits to the audience that she knows she is going tonight, but that she isn't one to lie. Moulin is indeed eliminated, as Tammy only recieved two votes. Upon being eliminated, Moulin just smiles and asks to do her Grand Finale. She decides to Reward Pornulu, saying he probably won't be Rewarded or Punished any other time in the game. She also tells everyone that she hadn't been lying earlier, and repeats to NeNe that she does not lie. Trivia